


【罗莱】香水前日谈

by Masamune1127



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune1127/pseuds/Masamune1127
Summary: ·罗严塔尔/莱因哈特（斜线有意义）·时间线在《4711》之前·同样还是下雨天的故事·奥斯卡·冯·罗密欧！
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 3





	【罗莱】香水前日谈

**Author's Note:**

> ·罗严塔尔/莱因哈特（斜线有意义）  
> ·时间线在《4711》之前  
> ·同样还是下雨天的故事  
> ·奥斯卡·冯·罗密欧！

今日奥丁天色不谐，过午天上便乌云涌动，早早地堆积起灰色的雨云。到了下午三点钟，终于电闪雷鸣，下起磅礴大雨来。暴雨如注，一连下了一个小时，到四点半才稍稍止歇，转为轻飘细密的小雨。莱因哈特在窗边吃点心，可见是真的饿了，几口吃掉一个海绵蛋糕，又一气喝下去半杯茶，才对陪坐的罗严塔尔道：“可惜，园子里的花都被雨打没了。”

确实如此，雨还未停，花匠来不及收拾，新开的玫瑰花钿委地无人收，正红浅红，远远看去铺了一地。

“您也是惜花之人。”罗严塔尔回答。

莱因哈特看起来极放松，靠在椅背上，与边上的侍女交待让园丁等雨停了再去收拾，不要在雨天瞎折腾，以免感冒发烧。罗严塔尔喝了一口茶，看了一眼莱因哈特，心想，皇帝关心旁人，不知是出自本心，还是某人的教导。很难想象他会主动去关心什么人，不是说莱因哈特缺乏慈悲心，而是主动嘘寒问暖这种事和他的性格不搭调。侍女一屈膝去传话，莱因哈特站起来转圈，手里还端着红茶杯碟。皇帝的白皮靴踩过室内的红地毯，猫一般无声无息，他从前做公爵的时候就爱穿白，登基后更是如此，更兼气势惊人，穿一色雪白简直像圣光一样迫人。白色向来都是这样的，纯洁，无垢，神圣，带一点易碎的阴性气质，更是地位与财产的象征。

“那么臣先行告退，晚上六点钟，会有车在后门等您。”

莱因哈特一颔首：“去吧。”

到晚上五点五十雨仍未停，皇帝在常服外面加了一件薄斗篷，金发在夜间的微光下会比白日更耀眼刺目，莱因哈特在阳台上看见远光灯闪烁，便拉起风帽，一个人走下楼去。车很低调，不知道是罗严塔尔自己买的还是从某人处暂时借来开一晚上的，车厢里有一股清淡的熏香味道。视野短暂地清晰复又模糊，雨刮器贴着挡风玻璃扫过，将雨水推到玻璃边，再汇成涓涓细流，从边沿淌下。  
罗严塔尔选了一家清净的酒吧，四周干净，人也不多，多半是上班族与文人，像他这样的军人是少数。毕竟他今天带着皇帝，若是去军人贵族聚集的地方，只怕会出大乱子。他先停车，再给莱因哈特开门，十分体贴，将手按在车门顶部，以防莱因哈特撞到头。但莱因哈特很明显没发现他的用心：“这一身很好看。”他指罗严塔尔穿的风衣：“以前没有见过。”  
“您规定的穿制服上班。”罗严塔尔耸肩：“快进去。”

罗严塔尔没考虑过皇帝会不会喝酒（应该会吧），但酒吧一定是第一次来。他们坐在最靠里的吧台，莱因哈特仍穿着斗篷，像个奇怪的魔法师。吧台边上用高脚椅，他翘着二郎腿，雪白的靴尖从斗篷边沿下露出来，被橘色的灯光染上暖意。一口酒喝下去，皇帝的脸就红了，或许没醉，但罗严塔尔不敢再给他喝，叫酒保换了汽水。  
“我会喝酒。”皇帝换了自称，只有小孩子来酒吧才会要汽水，但他也确实流露出一些天真的稚气：“只是上脸，姐姐也是这样，喝一点樱桃酒脸就红了。”  
“那是烈酒。”罗严塔尔替他喝完剩下的，“有些人只是很容易脸红，酒量并不差。”莱因哈特起初只是托着腮，但慢慢地，整个人都趴下去。他倒在罗严塔尔肩头，嗅到罗严塔尔身上的古龙水味道，粗暴地扯过领子来闻：“这是什么？”好像没有闻过一样，罗严塔尔感觉到莱因哈特的鼻息。  
“是香水。”罗严塔尔很有耐心，他把一张纸币压在酒杯下，接过收据揉成一团塞进兜里。他把莱因哈特半架半抱地带出门去，外头的雨已停了，天空中星辰闪烁。莱因哈特走不太稳，兜帽滑落，露出灿烂的金色头发。

“要去哪里？”莱因哈特问，又伸手出去试探外面有没有下雨，但什么也没摸到。  
“您要回宫的话，现在就可以回去，会路过一家蛋糕店，要买夜宵吗？”罗严塔尔把皇帝塞进副驾驶室，摸了半天才在兜里找到车钥匙。

“我不回去。”莱因哈特说。他偏着头，脸还是红的：“但是要去买夜宵。”


End file.
